Conventionally, there is known an AV apparatus which can execute processes, when insertion/detachment of a plug in/from a terminal for receiving an audio signal from the outside is detected, by using the insertion/detachment of the plug as an effective trigger.
An AV apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-108769 includes a processing module which executes a process for viewing/listening; a signal output module which outputs a signal to the processing module; a plurality of first signal input modules including a mobile audio input terminal; a first detection module which detects insertion/detachment of a plug in/from the mobile audio input terminal; and a second control module for controlling connection between the plural first signal input modules and the signal output module.
In the conventional AV apparatus, for example, when the plug is inserted in the mobile audio terminal, an audio signal, which is input from a mobile audio, can be output as an audio output signal of the AV apparatus. In addition, the AV apparatus can execute, as well as the process of outputting audio from the mobile audio, processes of stopping a process for video signals, turning off the backlight of a liquid crystal display, and turning on backlight.
However, in the conventional AV apparatus (e.g. TV apparatus), when the plug is inserted in the mobile audio terminal in a normal operative state in which video and audio can be output, the audio from the mobile audio can be output. In a non-operative state in which power is turned off, the audio from the mobile audio cannot be output.
In addition, in the conventional AV apparatus, the insertion of the plug in the mobile audio terminal is merely utilized as the expression of the user's intention to change the input source. The output of audio from the mobile audio cannot be controlled by utilizing the expression of the user's intention, other than the insertion of the plug.